Referring to FIG. 1, in the prior art, a wireless wideband network router 1 displays the network connection message by flashing a plurality of light emitting diodes 10. All the network transmission messages are displayed by light emitting diodes 10. However, by this way, only finite messages are display, but the details of the network condition, such as linkage times, interruption distance, encryption key condition, network communications, multiple-languages, uplink and downlink, WEBPAGE conditions, and welcome and congratulation sentences can not be displayed.
Therefore there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve above mentioned prior art defects.